Polo player's club
by PelbiPRODUCTIONS
Summary: Miroku and Inuyasha are the most popular guys in school. And they sleep with girls for points in order to win a prize but what happens when Miroku falls for the girl he has to sleep with? Will Miroku go for the girl or the prize. SangoXMiroku InuXkag :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I just recently started getting back into fanfiction. And I was Re-reading some of my old popular fanfics and although it had a good plot the grammar and spacing was horrible. So im not stealing anyones story, this is my story just re-editing it to help make it better! So here is the the new version of **

"**Polo Players Club" **

**Enjoy! :)**

…**..**

"Yo Miroku!" An attractive young man yelled out.

"YO! What's up Inuyasha?" The guy in front of him turned around to yell at his buddy.

Meet Miroku, the schools most popular kid. This guy was tall, dark head, and absolutely gorgeous. His outfits usually consisted of a solid color polo, jeans, and converses. Which gave the kid a punkish look but he also wore black thin glasses which gave him the smart sexy look, in high school, you had to wear all this stuff to "seem" cool. It's survival of the fittest out here. Miroku's best friend was Inuyasha, whom both attended Kronos High School. They had been attending this school their whole lives and they finally made it to the eleventh grade. Inuyasha was also very popular, because he too wore polo's and converses (as did their whole group). The two kids were in a group known as the _Polo players_. The men in this group called themselves that because they always wore a solid color polo and they slept with many girls. Soushi had came up with the idea a while back. All the guys had put in money which came to two thousand dollars, and the guy with the most points at the end of the second month won the money. They would obtain these points by sleeping with the women of their friends choosing. The guys who chose the girl would also choose how much points she was worth. The based it off of a scale they made.

This is the way their scale worked: Hot (5), Pretty (10), Fair (15), Ugly (20), and for the best one yet, they had a category which hasn't been used yet, it was the "Mystery surprise" This category meant the group of friends chose their ole pals girl, usually someone who no one would dare to attempt. The girl could be super ugly, scary, or maybe just vicious. And the amount of points obtained were also decided by the group.

The group was pretty deep into the game, and the second month was almost up with and so far these were the groups scrores:

Soushi (56), Amnao (43), Chayo (72), and Inuyasha and Miroku were both tied with 112 points.

….

"Hey Miroku, The guys are having a meeting about the bet shit today." Inuyasha said calling out to Miroku, attempting to catch up to the black haired player. Miroku immideatly stopped, turned around and sighed.

"Is it mandatory? I really don't feel like sticking around for that today dude.."

Inuyasha chuckled and patted Miroku on the back. "Afraid so buddy!" With that Inuyasha ran off towards his friends at the table and Miroku slowly followed.

"Yo Miroku, Inuyasha hurry hurry." Soushi called out. Miroku and Inuyasha took a place at the table.

"Alright guys, what is so damn important?" Miroku said sounding a little annoyed. The guys just smirked. The mustve had something real interesting in store.

"Well as you know you and Inuyasha are tied." Amnao stated obviously.

"Yeah so we decided on girls to break the tie." Chayo added on. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and then quickly turned their attention back to their friends.

"Bring it." Miroku challenged. Miroku would sleep with practically any girl and he knew that any girl would have sex with him. He wanted that $2,000 so bad he could practically taste it. Not only was the bet about the money, but he also wanted to rub the win in Inuyasha's face. They hated to lose to each other, each competition was a mega blow out.

The guys chuckled and Miroku's confidence. "Alright but be warned, this won't be super easy. The girls we have picked for the both of you are super creepy, and trust me it'll be difficult to swallow this one.

"Okay cut the shit Soushi, just tell us!" Inuyasha yelled out. But their friends smiles never faultered.

"Alright Inuyasha your girls name is Kagome, she's a complete nerd. Teacher's pet, straight A student, ms. "Know it all"… just one of those girls you wanna throw out of the classroom window ya know, just in other words…"

" NERD!" All the guys yelled out in laughter. Inuyasha just smiled.

"She's just major anti- social and odd."

"Okay okay I get it she's weird. How many points is she worth?" Inuyasha asked excitedly. "_Better get some major points for this one."_

"Well both girls are worth 58 points." Inuyasha and Miroku were both smiling at that moment. That's just what they needed to win.

"Okay my turn." Miroku said excited to find out about his girl.

"Alright dude your girls name is Sango. She's quiet, nerdy, frightening, and I think she's afraid of people." Chayo said chuckling. Miroku laughed.

"Afraid of people?"

"Dude yes I swear I have her in my fourth block. Like one time I asked to borrow a pencil and she lifted her head from that book and just stared at me for about a minute. It was so creepy she didn't say a damn thing. Probably casting a spell on me or some shit." The group found Chayo's statement hilarious. Miroku just kept smiling, no matter what these guys said, Miroku was going to go for it, weird or not.

"I'm not scared….Is she anywhere around here?" Miroku asked turning around.

"Yeah look by that wall." Soushi said as he pointed her out. Miroku turned towards that direction to find the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. His mouth dropped as soon as he took in her beauty. She had to be the hottest girl ever. She had long black silky hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and perfect milky white skin that seemed to shimmer in the sun. Miroku turned his attention back to his friends.

"Woah, woah, woah, okay guys, that chick is super SUPER fine." He couldn't believe it, it just kept getting better and better.

"Yeah but she's a hundred percent creepy." Chayo said protesting.

"I don't care as long as she's hot this should be easy." Miroku said feeling proud. I'm sure I've courted weirder girls before.

"But heres the catch guys. Both girls are virgins and I don't think they would be exactly begging to jump in the sack with yall." Soushi said feeling sly. Miroku smiled at them.

"Oh we will see about that my friends." Miroku said while getting up.

"Dude where are you doing?"

"Going get my girl." Miroku said putting his book sack on. Inuyasha jumped up, he wasn't going to let Miroku get a head start and have a better chance of winning, he wanted that money just as much as he did.

"I don't think so….hey guys you got a picture of that Kagome girl?" Inuyasha asked. Amnao then pulled out the yearbook.

"Her, you'll probably find her in the library." Amnao said laughing. Inuyasha smiled at the picture, she wasn't bad looking either. They were ready to put this bet to rest.

"Ready buddy?" Miroku asked while getting ready to run.

"Ready when you are."

"May the better man win." Miroku said laughing. Inuyasha nodded and they were off!

…..

Miroku saw Sango on the other side of the lunch yard, he walked up to her and took a place next just a few inches away, trying to be didn't take her eyes from the book as he scooted closer. He then scooted a couple more inches over…..nothing. Then he scooted till he was touching her. Sango then took her eyes from the book.

"Can I help you with something?" Sango asked coldly. Not looking him in the eyes, she just had her gaze awkwardly on his beautiful face.

"Ohhh I'm sorry I was just trying to see what you were reading." He lied.

"Stealers plate…."She answered before returning her attention towards the book. Sango was very nervous but tried not to show it. She thought he was just over there playing a joke on her like everyone else does to her, so she didn't want to seem weak.

"Ohhh sounds interesting."

"Uh yeah it's pretty good." Sango replied. Miroku then put his face remotely close, to hers pretending he was trying to read the words. Sango blushed slightly.

"So…." Miroku started.

"I have a feeling your not really interested in my book." Sango said trying to hide her pinkish cheeks. Miroku then smiled and moved away slowly. She was a smart girl indeed.

"Yeah….I… " He paused and put his head down. "You see….I was kind of wondering…would you." Miroku stopped again was doing a damn good job of pretending to be embarrassed.

"No…never mind I was stupid for even thinking of it." Sango put her book down and looked at his face. She thought he was absolutely handsome. Her heart pounded faster and faster with each passing moment.

"What is it?" She asked feeling a little more brave.

"Gosh…its just I thought…I thought you were so pretty that I wanted to ask you on a date." Miroku then put his face in his hands.

"Oh I'm so stupid." Miroku was a good actor. He probably could've joined theater, but of course he was too busy doing stupid shit like this.

Sango's face then turned a deep red. _"He wants a date…with…..me?"_

"Your lying…." She said putting herself down. Miroku then raised his head up.

"But I'm not…I really think your pretty."

"I…I don't know…" She hesitated.

"Please please please please please please…" Miroku begged as he got on his knees. He was going to do whatever it took to get this down.

"I don't even know your name…."Sango said turning her head. Miroku took her hand and lightly brushed his lips against them.

"My names Miroku…and I'm very interested in taking you on a date."

"But I…"

"Just one date and I promise if you don't like it you don't ever have to speak to me again." Miroku said persuasively. Sango then turned towards his face.

"Well I gue…"

"GREAT! Give me your address and I'll pick you up at 8." Sango then complied and wrote down her information.

"I'll see you tonight…"Miroku said with a smile. Damn he was too good. Sango was so nervous she couldn't believe she had just accepted a date especially from a guy who looked like he had something fishy up his sleeve.

"Ummm okay then, see you at 8 I guess?…." Sango then got up and walked away. Miroku sat down next to the wall. _"Well self you did it…you'll soon be the proud owner of two thousand dollars."_

_..._

**Okay you guys I hope you enjoy! Ill send up the chapter two or re-edited version ASAP! **

**:))**


	2. Authors note

**A/N: I wrote this story back in 2008 when Inuyasha was still coming out with new episodes and was very popular, but it wasn't written neatly. So I tried retyping it and posting It, but i'm not sure how many Miroku/Sango fans are out there. I love them! I hope people are still interested bc I am excited to write this story!**

**Is anyone into the story? Please let me know! :)**

**Thank you-**


End file.
